


Arthur's Accidents

by Sawyers_Shenanigans



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyers_Shenanigans/pseuds/Sawyers_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been happening increasingly frequently lately. The first time Arthur had tried to hide it, though it was much harder to hide from his manservant than he anticipated. It took Merlin no more than ten minutes to deduce what had happened. It was not as if Arthur often changed the sheets on his own bed, or made the bed at all. The first time he cleared it away and didn’t mention it, but by the third time, he had to do something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Accidents

It had been happening increasingly frequently lately. The first time Arthur had tried to hide it, though it was much harder to hide from his manservant than he anticipated. It took Merlin no more than ten minutes to deduce what had happened. It was not as if Arthur often changed the sheets on his own bed, or made the bed at all. The first time he cleared it away and didn’t mention it, but by the third time, he had to do something.  
“Merlin.” Arthur asked one night after climbing into bed. Merlin was just on his way out when he was stopped. “Have you done something to my bed?” He questioned. “Its lumpy.” He wiggled in the bed.  
“Not that I know of.” Merlin said shaking his head. Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of bed.  
“How incompetent can you be that you don’t remember, what you left in my bed when you were making it? ” Arthur undid the bedding and began pulling the sheet tucked into the mattress, “I mean really its not that complicated a task, I’m sure a-” He stopped when he saw the towels laying flat on the bed.  
“Oh! There’s where I left the towels!” Merlin chuckled awkwardly. He ran to the bed and yanked them off, wadding them in his arms and blatantly ignoring the pale yellow stain in the middle of the bed.  
“Merlin-” Arthur spoke slowly, his voice predatory.  
“I’m such a dollophead,” He chuckled nervously. “Always leaving things where they don’t belong.” Merlin said walking quickly away. Before he he knew what had happened Merlin was pinned against wall, Arthurs arms holding him.  
“Merlin,” He said again, “Why were there towels in my bed?” He asked slowly.  
“I just forgot, you know me-” Merlin babbled.  
“Merlin.” Arthur silenced him. “The truth.”  
“That is the truth Arthur.” Merlin tried.  
“You saw?” Arthur asked accusingly.  
“Arthur I don’t know what you are talking about. I didn’t see-”  
“You saw.” Arthur repeated slowly. His cheeks paled and his eyes glazed over.  
“Arthur, it’s not as big a deal as you're making it out to be.” Merlin tried. Arthur shook his head rapidly.  
“Not a word Merlin. You mustn't say a word to anyone about this. Not to your friends at home, not to Gwen, not to the kitchen staff, not to the laundry staff, not to anyone.” His eyes were wide in terror as Merlin had never seen, not even in the most horrifying battles had he seen Arthur so scared.  
“Arthur I’m not going to tell anyone. I haven’t yet and I don’t plan to at anytime in the future.” Merlin said earnestly.  
“Not a word.” Arthur whispered. He stepped back suddenly and sat on the edge of the bed. He hunched over and hung his head, shaking it.  
“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, coming over and sitting next to Arthur. They sat in silence until Arthur climbed awkwardly into the unmade bed. At that Merlin stood up, still holding the towels.  
“L-leave the towels.” Arthur didn’t look at Merlin as he spoke, just laid on his side tucked under the blankets. Merlin laid the towels on the night table.  
“Goodnight Arthur.” Merlin blew out the candle on the table before leaving for the night.


End file.
